


Sick

by pleasant_grendel



Series: Seven Times [2]
Category: End Days (Play)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is sick. Nelson keeps her company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

"Stop trying to cheer me up!" Rachel sneered through a laugh that quickly turned into vicious coughing. A cold had landed her in bed with her new boyfriend by her side, strumming his guitar.

"But I missed your smile today at school." Nelson really did have a unpleasant time at school without her. He had retired his Elvis costume (with the exception of the belt and sunglasses), but was still a target.

"You’re so sappy. I love it."

Nelson bit his lip as he grinned. She couldn’t help but to snicker whenever his face flushed like it was doing now. He really was adorable when he was flustered. As he leaned down to meet their faces, Rachel raised up her hands to stop him.

"Whoa, man! I don’t wanna get you sick!"

"Don’t worry, Rachel." Nelson interlocked their fingers, pressing his forehead to her slightly sweaty one. "I have a strong immune system."


End file.
